I Told Him No
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: My first Harry Potter Fanfic, so be nice! Read plz, I want my regular reviewers opinions. Hermione/Ginny. No Flamers!


**AN: I decided to write this for one of my friends, Roxanne, and I hope I spelled your name right.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, you'd know, nough said.**

"How could you possibly be dumping me, who are you in love with?" Harry asked, and felt the anger rise in him, then quickly pushed it back down, not wanting to explode at Ginny.

"You would hate me if I told you, so what's the point" Ginny mumbled, and Harry looked at her carefully, frowning and looking confused.

"I could never hate you, Gin, you should know that, you should know that by now, after all the time we we're friends" he explained, and looked at her weirdly again.

"Hermione" Ginny mumbled, looking down at her feet, as if she was ashamed that she had these feelings, but she just couldn't help it, it's the way that girl made her feel.

"Ginny, if you love her, go after her, or else your brother will snag her first, and I know you, you always get what you want, am I right?" Harry asked, smriking at her.

Ginny looked up at him slightly shocked. She had just told this boy, one of her best friends that she didn't love him the way he loved her, and he was fine, telling her to go after the girl that had stolen her heart.

"Harry, you do know that I love you, it's just more like a big brother, I love you like I love Ronald" Ginny said, and Harry's smile grew quite a bit at this.

"Nice to know, know go get your girl before I have to get her for you" he said, and Ginny let out a small laugh.

"You're a great friend Harry" she said, and Harry's smile, if it was possible, grew even more.

"I know, I know I am Gin, now go get your girl, once again, or Ron will get her first, you don't want that to happen do you?" he asked, and Ginny shook her head quickly, which caused Harry to laugh and shake his head.

"Then go!" he yelled, and Ginny's eyes widened, and she took off running towards the Weasly house, where Hermione was waiting for her to get back from the walk she had told her she was taking with Harry.

Ginny ran in the door, and saw Ron talking to Hermione, and felt like she might throw up right there, right now, but tried to keep her now rumbling stomach under control.

She watched her brother's face go from happy, to sad, and then back to happy as Hermione responded to whatever it was that was asked of her, and Ginny felt her heart drop to her feet, and couldn't help the feeling that came into her stomach.

"Ronald, I need to speak with Hermione, please, right now, it's important, like majorly important" Ginny spat, sounding more angry and harsh then she had meant to, and saw both their faces go into shock.

"Umm..sure Gin, bloody hell, no need to get so snippy" Ron mumbled, watching Ginny's face carefully as he walked around her, then broke out into a run, and bursting out the door.

"What did he want?" Ginny asked Hermione, focusing only on the girl in front of her now, and trying to keep her anger down, so Hermione wouldn't think she had done something to make her mad, or anything else.

"He asked me out next Saturday night" Hermione said, and she said this like it was no big deal, which it most likely wasn't to her, but to Ginny, this was the biggest thing that could ever have happened to her, and it happened when she could have stopped it.

"HE WHAT?!" Ginny yelled, letting her anger boil over, and tried to calm herself down, knowing that this would start a fight between her and Hermione, and as much as she didn't want this to happen, she knew it was coming.

"Why does it matter?" Hermione asked, looking at her with one eyebrow raised, which just made things worse, because now Ginny was angry, and wanted to grab the other girl's face and kiss her.

"Cause it does, he can't ask you out, what did you say to him?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione as though she had done something wrong, a look she knew the other girl would know well, seeing as she had used it on Harry and Ron quite a bit.

"It's none of your bloody business what I said to him, now is it?" Hermione asked, looking angry now, and Ginny didn't like where this was going at all, and groaned and threw her head back.

"Please, what did you say" Ginny asked, looking calmer now, which seemed to calm Hermione down a bit too, and Ginny sighed in relief that she hadn't made the other girl too mad.

"Why do you care?" Hermione whispered, and Ginny frowned at her tone, but decided that Harry was right, it was now or never. Ron would get her soon, and she needed to make her move, right now, and fast.

Ginny stepped forward, and grabbed Hermione's arms, pulling her into a kiss, and holding her there for a few seconds, before letting go of her arms, and starting to pull away slowley.

Hermione wouldn't let her, she pulled the other girl closer to her, holding her there, as she started to kiss back, and Ginny smiled into the kiss, causeing Hermione to pull away, and smile herself.

"I told him no, I was in love with someone else" Hermione whispered, still holding onto Ginny's hands.

"Oh really, and who would that be?" Ginny asked, all ready knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from the other girl's mouth, the words she had been longing to hear.

"I love you Gin" Hermione said, and Ginny smiled, and this caused Hermione to smile too.

"In case you haven't figured it out, I love you too 'Mione" Ginny responded, and this time Hermione beamed, and Ginny smirked, keeping her joyful scream held in, hoping to let it out later.

They heard clapping from behind them, and spun around to see Fred, George, Harry and Ron standing there, Ron the only one not clapping.

"You owe me something" Fred said, and Geroge scowled and stopped clapping, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few golden coins, handing them to Fred, who smiled.

"I told you Gin" Harry said, and looked over at Ron.

"Bloody hell, that was awesome" Ron yelled, smiling now, and looking back and forth between the two girls, who laughed and shook their heads.

Hermione looked at Ginny, who smiled brightly at her, and smirked.

They kissed again, and this time, ignored the clapping from the four boys.

**AN: I think that was good for my first Harry Potter fic, myself anyway, let me know what you guys think, it's great to have opinions. But don't go "I hate harry potter". I want your input on the writing itself.**


End file.
